Multiple simultaneous transmissions and receptions from a mobile terminal are highly desirable for providing simultaneous Internet and voice communications. As a result, more than one antenna per mobile terminal is needed. Due to the relatively small dimensions of modern mobile terminals, the antennas are located in close proximity to each other. Thus, there is a significant risk that the antennas will couple with each other either capacitively or inductively. Such antenna coupling has the potential to degrade the performance of both transmissions and receptions during operation of a mobile terminal having multiple antennas. There have been prior art attempts to neutralize antenna coupling, but these prior art attempts have not been completely successful in handling antenna coupling. These unsuccessful attempts suffer from variability in antenna coupling environments. For example, a fluctuating voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) caused by repositioning of a mobile terminal in relationship to a user's body cannot be accommodated by prior art antenna neutralization schemes. What is needed is an antenna neutralization network that adapts to a changing antenna coupling environment.